Love Hurts
by Lyonene
Summary: Mark and Beth had met at a Harley Davidson convention in Indiana. They had each seen the same Harley at the same time. Each was instantly in love with both the bike and the other. One shot. MarkxOC


_A/N: This is the first fan fic I ever posted online, yes I realize it's horribly written and has no actual plot but… *shrugs*_

"Hey Mark, don't worry about it." Beth said in as light a tone as she could muster. "We both knew it wouldn't last forever."

Mark ran his fingers through his long auburn hair with a sigh. "Beth, I'm really sorry about this. I should have never..."

Beth placed a finger over his lips to silence him. "No worries, I understand. You got to do what's best for you and Sam. And if Laura wants to try and save your marriage then you should try too. Samantha needs both her parents, not just one."

God, how he hated this! If only Beth wasn't so understanding. Maybe it'd be easier on him. Mark closed his eyes, struggling to fight back the tears. He knew he couldn't cry. Not infront of her.

Mark and Beth had met at a Harley Davidson convention in Indiana. They had each seen the same Harley at the same time. Each was instantly in love with both the bike and the other. He had let her know straight up that he had a six year old daughter and was in the process of getting a divorce. She had let him know that she didn't really care.

"I'll take you as I find. but you got to do the same for me." were her words.

After that they were together most of the time. Occasionally they'd need some space and go their separate ways for a few days, but they would always hook back up. Her lifestyle was also well suited to his. Beth traveled around, never staying at a town for more then a few days. She earned her money by singing in bars, hotels, and sometimes even a casino. They drove from place to place. Beth on her 1984 chopped Harley and mark on his white 1990 Titan. He had more then enough cash to pay for food, hotels, etc. but Beth had always insisted on paying her own fare or going 'dutch.'

After about six months they began to share rooms. A few months after that they made love for the very first time together. It was even more special because it happened at their favorite place. Mark and Beth had taken the day off to go to the sand dunes near Holland, Michigan. They both agreed that nothing was more beautiful than the sun setting onto Lake Michigan. After sitting there for awhile, mark leaned over to kiss her. Before they knew it, they were making love.

The two grew closer as the days went by. Becoming nearly inseparable. People who knew them swore that they'd get married as soon as Mark's divorce was finalized. Then Mark had gotten the phone call from his soon-to-be ex wife, Laura. She told him that she wanted to make an attempt to save what was left of their marriage. Mark had agreed reluctantly. But only for their daughter, Samantha's, sake.

Then he had to tell Beth.....

"Beth..." Mark stopped. He couldn't say anymore. His voice was beginning to crack.

Beth smiled understandingly. "You don't have to say it, Mark. I know." She slung her leather bag over her shoulder and opened the door. "Thanks for the ride. It was the most memorable time of my life. I'll see you around." Then she walked out.

Mark stared at the door for a minute before collapsing onto the bed. he didn't bother holding back the tears this time. The second that door shut, he had felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

Beth was halfway out of town when she became aware she was crying. "Mark....."

ONE YEAR LATER

"Oh god, I need a drink." Mark thought as he walked into the hotel he was staying at. He had just come back from a taping of SmackDown and was utterly exhausted. The rest of the guys had all stayed to hang out. Maybe even go clubbing for awhile. After getting harassed for being an 'old man' Mark had managed to escape them. He walked into the bar of the hotel and took a seat in the corner. He signaled the waiter for a beer.

"Crazy. I'm crazy for feelin' so lonely...."

Mark groaned. The last thing he wanted to hear was some old country music. Apparently he wasn't the only one.

"Come on honey! Sing something more upbeat!" a guy called out.

The woman stopped and glared at him. "Hey Mister, I don't get to chose the songs. I just get paid to sing them!"

"Hey, I'll pay you to get off the stage!" A loud cheering followed that.

"Screw you people." The woman hopped off the stage. She made her way over to the bar. "Light Screwdriver, please."

Mark couldn't move. The only thing he could do was watch her every movement. She was exactly the same as he remembered her. Same walk. Same style. Same attitude. Finally, he regained his mobility. Mark got up to go in search of the manager.

"Beth, you need to get back on stage!"

Beth looked at her employer of the night. "What for?"

"To sing. Don't you hear? the song is already underway!"

"Yo Pat, I can hear!" She snarled. In truth Beth was only aware that something was playing. She was to lost in thought to care what.

"Well get your ass up there then!" Pat ordered.

With a sigh, she did as she was told. Beth walked out on stage and listened for her cue. Tears filled her eyes when she realized the song. Shakily at first, but gradually getting stronger, Beth sang her parts.

WILL YOU RAISE ME UP?  
WILL YOU HELP ME DOWN?  
WILL YOU GET ME RIGHT OUT OF THIS GODFORSAKEN TOWN?  
WILL YOU MAKE IT ALL A LITTLE LESS COLD?  
I CAN DO THAT!  
I CAN DO THAT!  
WILL YOU HOLD ME SACRED?  
WILL YOU HOLD ME TIGHT?  
CAN YOU COLORIZE MY LIFE I'M SO SICK OF BLACK AND WHITE?  
CAN YOU MAKE IT ALL A LITTLE LESS OLD?  
I CAN DO THAT!  
I CAN DO THAT!  
WILL YOU MAKE ME SOME MAGIC  
WITH YOUR OWN TWO HANDS?  
CAN YOU BUILD AN EMERALD CITY WITH THESE GRAINS OF SAND?  
CAN YOU GIVE ME SOMETHING I CAN TAKE HOME?  
I CAN DO THAT!  
I CAN DO THAT!  
WILL YOU CATER TO EVERY FANTASY I GOT?  
WILL YA HOSE ME DOWN WITH HOLY WATER -IF I GET TO HOT-?  
WILL YOU TAKE ME PLACES I'VE NEVER KNOWN?  
I CAN DO THAT!  
I CAN DO THAT!  
AFTER AWHILE YOU'LL FORGET EVERYTHING  
IT WAS A BRIEF INTERLUDE  
AND A MIDSUMMER NIGHT'S FLING  
AND YOU'LL SEE THAT IT'S TIME TO MOVE ON  
I WON'T DO THAT!  
NO, I WON'T DO THAT!  
I KNOW THE TERRITORY- I'VE BEEN AROUND  
IT'LL ALL TURN TO DUST AND WE'LL ALL FALL DOWN  
AND SOONER OR LATER, YOU'LL BE SCREWING AROUND  
I WON'T DO THAT!  
NO, I WON'T DO THAT!  
ANYTHING FOR LOVE  
I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR LOVE  
OH, I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR LOVE  
BUT I WON'T DO THAT  
NO, I WON'T DO THAT

Beth had to exit the stage. The song had brought back to many memories. Some bad but mostly good. She went into the small dressing room to change. Beth tensed when she felt two arms slide around her waist. She looked down, instantly recognizing the hands. "You requested that song." she whispered.

"I did." Mark pulled her against him. "I've missed you Beth."

Beth sighed. "I've missed you too." She leaned back comfortably. "How's married life?"

Mark couldn't help but grin. How so like Beth. "I wouldn't know."

Beth unwound his arms so she could turn to face him. "How come? You on the road more then normal?"

"No." A smile slowly spread across his face.

"Oh...." Beth pulled off the jean dress she wore. "What happened?"

Mark shifted at the sight of her lace bra and panties. He quickly averted his eyes to the floor.

Beth stifled a chuckle. To save him further embarrassment, she finished getting dressed.

"Um.... well, we tried to work everything out but... Laura had her own ideas of trying."

Beth laughed. She sat down on a stool and gestured for him to take a seat. "So you divorced her. Is it final?"

"As of last week. I'm officially a bachelor again."

Beth was about to say something but the door opened.

In walked a tall dark haired man. He frowned at Mark but went over to Beth. He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey honey, you did really great out there." he told her.

She smiled up at him. "Thanks Scott."

Scott stood next to her with his arm draped over her shoulder. "So... Who's the guy?"

Mark stood up. "You going to introduce me to your boyfriend, Beth?" he asked softly.

Beth and Scott exchanged wide eyed looks before breaking out into laughter. "Boyfriend? Scott is my brother!" she informed him. "Scott, this is Mark."

Scott's eyes narrowed. "Mark? The one..."

"Shut it, Scott." Beth laughed. "He'd kick your ass with no problems whatsoever. But... he won't."

"How do you know?" Mark teased, feeling relieved.

"Cause I'd kick yours." she answered calmly.

Scott looked back and forth between the two. He noticed that they were both transfixed with the other. He quietly slipped out the door.

Mark and Beth just stood there staring at each other.

Finally, she broke the eye contact. Mark crossed over to stand infront of her.

"Beth, look up at me." he commanded softly. Reluctantly she did. Mark was rather taken aback by the tears he found swimming in her dark brown eyes. he ran his thumb over her cheekbone, wiping away the one tear that escaped. "Tears?"

"Yes." she whispered.

"Why?"

Beth caught his hand. She raised his palm to her lips and kissed it. "Because love hurts."

His heart leapt at her words. Did she still love him? "Beth..." he began hesitantly. "Do you... do you still love me?"

She smiled up at him. "I never stopped."

"I love you Beth. I've thought about you everyday." he admitted. "Would you like to... maybe... get back together?"

"Pick up where we left off?" she suggested.

Mark nodded his head. "Yeah. I don't have to worry about Laura. We're legally done now and you know about Sam."

Beth held up a hand to stop him. "Mark, you don't have to say anymore. Of course I'm going to get back together with you."

Mark bent down to kiss her. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss passionately.

When they parted, she said, "After all, true love is hard to find. You have to be able to recognize it for what it is and then seize it, never letting go."  
"I couldn't have said it better myself." he whispered.

"But love still hurts!"

Mark chuckled before kissing her again. "Not anymore."


End file.
